Plans Gone Wrong
by Harry-Potter-Magic
Summary: James smiled slightly as he rolled over in his messy bed. Today was the day they would finally do it. Everyone was coming over. They had the spell ready. They had the books ready. Nothing was going to go wrong. If only he hadn't jinxed it then maybe their plans would have gone right. Warnings: Violence, Kidnapping, Child Abuse.
1. The Spells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

James smiled slightly as he rolled over in his messy bed. Today was the day they would finally do it. Everyone was coming over. They had the spell ready. They had the books ready. Nothing was going to go wrong.

He looked at the ceiling, his grin growing wider on his thin face. He would meet his father's godfather, his Uncle Fred, and Teddy's parents!

He was very excited about this. The only person more excited then him was Teddy since he was going to meet his parents that he'd never met before.

Rolling out of bed, he practically bounced down the steps and to the Kitchen where his family was eating breakfast.

"Someone's excited today." Harry remarked, seeing James' wide grin.

He froze for a second, knowing that no one could know why he was really happy, but regained his posture quickly, "Yeah! Freddie's coming over today! I haven't seen him in forever!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Be careful with the pranks, will you? I don't want another accident."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," James brushed it off as he sat down in his seat beside Albus, "We'll be careful. We always are."

Ginny laughed slightly, putting a plate of pancakes in front of James, "Sure you do. You were _so _careful when you those fireworks in Al's room that one time."

James winced at the reminder of that prank gone wrong, "I didn't mean for it to scare him that much. How was I supposed to know he would freak out that much?"

Albus groaned and dropped his head to the table, "Let's talk about something else."

Albus hated it when they brought up that incident. He had been very embarressed over getting so scared.

"I promise I'll be careful." Jame repeated, practically enhaling his pancakes afterwards.

"Daddy. When's Hugo going to be here?" Asked seven year old, Lily excitably. She was always asking question after question nowadays. It really annoyed James.

"In about an hour." Harry answered his red headed daughter, "Have you cleaned your room yet?"

Lily grinned and announced with a slightly bragging voice, "Yep. I did it all by myself!"

"Good for you." Harry smiled, messing up her hair which made her scowl and try and fix it. Even at seven, they could tell she would be really girly. They had no idea where she got it from.

* * *

The swoosh of flames sounded through the house. Loud squeals of excitement echoed down the halls as James' ear perked up and heard Lily shout, "Hugo's here!"

James jumped up from where he was going over all the plans again, making sure he wasn't missing anything. He opened the door slightly so he could see the floo where his Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, Rose, and Hugo had come through.

He wasn't really excited about them coming. None of them would be going with them on this adventure after all. None of the adults even knew about it and Rose and Hugo were too young.

However, he could see that his siblings were happy as they both excitedly ran up to Rose and Hugo and engulfed them in hugs.

"Harry!" His Uncle Ron smiled brightly, hugging James' father, "How're you doing? Any progress on that case?"

Harry shook his head, "None so far."

"Well that sucks." Ron said before turning to his kids, "You guys go play with Al and Lils."

Rose, Hugo, Albus, and Lily ran off to their respectful bedrooms to play. Albus and Rose were best friends since birth as well as Lily and Hugo.

James was just about to close his door when the floo flared again and Freddie stumbled out.

He grinned widely, throwing his door open and running to the dark skinned boy, "Hey Freddie!"

Freddie grinned at him, "Hey James! What's up?"

"Not much," James answered, grabbing Freeddie's arm and pulling him to his room quickly. He turned around momentarilly to wave at his Aunt Angelina, Uncle George, and eight year old cousin, Roxanne, who had come in after Freddie.

"We're finally going to do it!" Freddie said excitedly, collapsing onto James' bed with a 'thud', "This will be so much fun! The epic adventure!"

"I know!" James said in an equally excited voice, "We'll get to meet everyone and create a whole new alternate universe were everyone's all alive!"

"I can't believe Teddy found those spells. Can you imagine how excited he must have been when he accidentaly found that secret compartment in the shelves in the Restricted Area? I would have freaked out! Madam Pince probably would have heard me and confiscated them. It's a good thing Teddy's good at hiding his feelings."

James grinned, "Same with me. I can't wait until they all get here so we can do it."

"It won't be long now."

They went into silence for a few minutes, staring at the ceiling with large grins etched on their faces. The swoosh of flames alerted them to someone else's arrival.

"TEDDY!" James heard his younger brother yell and quick footsteps sounded down the hallways as a result of Albus running to his god brother.

"Teddy's here." Freddie said, sitting up and running out the door before James could even register it.

James ran after his cousin and best friend, engulfing his godbrother in a hug when he reached him. Teddy had always acted like a big brother to James, Albus, and Lily and James loved it when he came over.

"Hey Jamie," Teddy said, ruffling his hair. James scowled at the nickname that he loathed, "How are you doing?"

"Good." James answered, his grin returning as he remembered that Teddy was the one who found the spell.

Teddy winked at him and said, "You guys go play. I'll be there in a minute. I want to wait for Victoire."

Albus suddenly grinned from beside James and spoke in a teasing voice, "Do you _love _her?"

Teddy blushed and denied it quickly, "Only as a friend."

"Sure." Albus said in a disbelieving voice, ducking from Teddy's hand that was about to swat him over the head. The nine year old grinned mischeviously, grabbed Rose's arm, and took off down the hallway.

"That little brat." Teddy muttered, rolling his eyes. He turned to James and Freddie, "You're rubbing off on him too much."

The two first years just beamed proudly, "We'll make him into a prankster yet!"

Ginny groaned from the hallway, "I don't need another prankster in the family! One is enough."

"Hi Aunt Ginny!" Teddy greeted, walking over to hug her, "Haven't seen you in a while."

"I know. How's your Seventh Year going?" Ginny smiled, "Oh. And Happy Christmas."

"Christmas isn't for a few days." The Metamorphmagus reminded her.

"Yeah, but I probably won't see you on Christmas day so I'm saying it early." Ginny rolled her eyes at him, a grin on her face.

Teddy smiled and reacted by turning his hair a mixture of red and green, "Merry Christmas!"

Lily squealed happily at Teddy's metamorphmagus powers. She loved it when he changed what he looked like. It fascinated her.

James jumped slightly at the squeal. He hadn't known she was there since she had been so quiet. Lily had always been good at sneaking around.

The floo flared again and Dominique stumbled out and into Teddy. She was clutching a magazine in one hand and had a dazed look on her face.

"Hey Dom!" James greeted happily, "What's up?"

Dominique grinned and quickly opened the magazine she was holding, shoving it into James' face, "Look!"

James raised his eyebrows at the second year but read it anyways, "Twenty Five Cutest Children of Magical Celebrities."

Dominique smiled happily, "Yep. Look at number TWO!"

James did as he was told and saw the name 'Dominique Mae Weasley'. Beside it was a recent picture of his cousin.

He smiled at her, and laughed slightly as he saw that number one was, 'Lily Luna Potter.'

"Hey! Lily's number one!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Lily shouted happily, taking the magazine away from James, "You're right!"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course I am. I can read, you know."

Lily just stuck her tongue out childishly and read through for familiar names. Although she could only read names she knew, "Hugo's number 13!" A pause, "Rose is 24."

"You and Albus are on here as well. 9 and 10." Dominique informed him and then suddenly smirked, "You're number 10."

James scowled. He hated it when Albus beat him in things. He was two years older! He should win those kind of things.

"I'm number 16!" Louis grinned, "Vic wasn't on it, though. She's already 15 years old and didn't qualify."

"Molly's too old as well and Lucy didn't get on it." Roxanne said sheepishly as she looked at the names, "I'm number 20."

Freddie piped up, "What about me?"

Roxanne scanned through the names, having difficulty with a few like Lily had, "18."

The Gryffindor pumped out his chest proudly and whispered to James, "I'm cuter than her!"

James rolled his eyes at his friend and looked around, seeing Victoire and Teddy walk in the room, "So, only Molly, Lucy, Aunt Audrey, Uncle Percy, Grandmum, and Granddad need to get here."

As if on cue, the floo flared again and James heard Rose chirp, "Hi Lucy!"

Roxanne quickly hid the magazing, not wanting Lucy to see she was the only Weasley grandchild that was young enough to get on the list and didn't.

James found it ironic that most of them had gotten on that list but he guessed it was because it was true. Everyone said the Weasley/Potter's were all adorable and he bet that if the list went to thirty that Lucy would have been on it.

There was also the fact that there wasn't that many magical celebrities that had children. Most celebrities were singers who preferred not to have any kids.

James shook that to the back of his mind and started to think about their current problem. They had to somehow get rid of Lily, Hugo, Roxanne, and Louis since Albus and Rose were already in Albus' room. He sent a look to Teddy, hoping the 17 year old would understand it. Thankfully, he did.

"Alright!" Teddy said loudly to get the attention of everyone in the room, "Anyone younger than eleven, go find Rose and Albus."

The protests immediately started, "But I want to stay with you!""I don't want to!""You guys are funner!"

Teddy thought for a minute, "Fine then. Lily, Hugo, you guys go see if we can go flying. Louis... go find Albus and Rose and tell them. Roxanne.. Uh, ask your dad if he wants to fly with us."

Luckily, the four younger kids nodded and ran off to do their respective jobs. James couldn't help but think they were really gullible.

Once they were out of hearing distance, Teddy turned towards them with a grin, "Alright! To the Meeting Room!"

The seven Hogwarts students raced to the room they had called the "Meeting Room" all their lives. It was a room where the Weasley/Potter/Lupin kids always had their "meetings" in. The door to it was luckily on the other side of the house than where the four kids had run off to.

James made it first, having inherited his father's speed. He grinned once Molly ran in after him and joked, "What took you so long?"

Molly just glared at him, "Shut up, James!"

James and Molly were always arguing.

Once everyone arrived, Teddy grinned at them, "Ready?"

"Ready." They all chirped back. However, Molly quickly stopped Teddy, "Wait! The books!"

"Oh yeah." James face palmed, "They're in my room!"

Molly glared at him, "Good going, James."

Before they could start arguing, Teddy broke them apart by saying, "Guys! I'll just summon them."

"Oh." James and Molly spoke in unison, feeling slightly dumb, "Okay."

They looked disgusted with themselves for saying the same things and quickly scurried away from each other.

"Accio Harry Potter books." Teddy incanted. They heard a bunch of thumping and winced as the books slammed against the door. Freddie, being the closest to the door, opened it and was almost hit by 'Harry Potter and the Prisoner Of Azkaban'.

"Wow. Books are dangerous." He mumbled as Teddy ducked as the books flew at him.

"Arresto Momentum!" Teddy incanted, slowing the books down before they broke the window.

Once they were slow enough, Victoire and Dominique both grabbed them from the air.

"Alright. Lets do this quickly before someone comes in." Victoire told Teddy.

He nodded and ordered for everyone to grab a book. Once they did, he incanted a spell on each of the books, "Sustinete in hoc loco."

"What was that?" Asked Lucy curiously.

"It's the spell so when we go back in time, we'll all stay in this room. The spell we're using to go back in time would send us anywhere on Earth, although in the same time, without this spell," Teddy explained before incanting the next spell, "Now. Hold onto your books. Revertere in tempore."

James gasped as a gold light started to glow on each of their skin. He felt a pulling sensation and gripped his book, Harry Potter and the Philosophers Stone, tight. His feet seemed to be lifted off the ground and a loud buzzing sound came into his ears and he was blinded by the golden light. Although, he thought he heard someone shout in terror.

His feet touched ground and he was met with a bunch of wands in his face.

* * *

**AN: Well... I started another story. Yeah... **

**I promise that Changing Lives will still be updated every Friday and Finally Living, every Tuesday. I will make sure that I don't get behind on those two. They are more important than this one.**

**This story has no pattern and will be updated whenever I can.**

**This will NOT be a Reading The Books story. It's called Plans Gone Wrong for a reason. Although, they might read a little of the books to explain things better. As you can see, something will go wrong. **

**I'm already writing chapter seven of this. I wasn't planning on posting this story. It was just supposed to be for fun but... I decided to share it with all of you!**

**So here! Read my story! **

**I would like to know what you thought of the first chapter. Also, if you want to give me some idea's, feel free to leave it in a review. However, I can only use those which fit with how I've planned the story out.**

**My first reviewer gets a virtual hug.**

**Until the next chapter,**

**HPM**


	2. Back To The Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

James quickly put his hands up in surrender and shouted the first thing that came to his mind, "We come in peace!"

However, before anyone could answer to that, a thud sounded from behind James. He quickly turned around to see an extremely pale Teddy lying on the ground. In panic, he shouted, "TEDDY!"

He ran to his godbrother, as did the other five Hogwarts students from the future.

"What happened?" Dominique said frantically, trying to rouse Teddy, "Did the spell go wrong or something?"

"Why is he the only one who fainted?" Victoire asked, looking near tears that Teddy had collapsed, "Wake up, Teddy!"

"Wait." Molly said abruptly, turning to the Wizards holding them at wand point bravely, "Is the full moon near?"

A pale, skinny, black haired man with grey eyes answered hesitantly, "Yes. It's tomorrow night."

"Black," Barked a man with a magical eye and a lot of scars, "Don't tell them anything! They could use it against us!"

"How could they use that against us?" 'Black' (Who they all realized was Sirius Black) rolled his eyes, "Besides, they're just kids."

Freddie seemed to take offence to that as he stood up and crossed his arms, "I am not a kid! I'm twelve years old!"

"See. Kids." Sirius said, ignoring Freddie's indignant looks.

"They could be under polyjuice potion or something." He countered.

"Excuse me. I don't want to interrupt this wonderful conversation," Dominique said in a fake bright voice, "But as you can see, our friend here has kind of passed out."

The man's magical eye swiveled towards her and he glared at the blonde, "How do we know you're not Death Eaters?"

"Look. Our friend here is suffering the effects of his body changing in a short period of time. As well as probably magical exhaustion from the spell." Molly snapped, "Do you have any pepper up potion?"

Mrs Weasley (Whom they all recognized) replied with, "First tell us who you are!"

Molly groaned, feeling slightly upset that their grandmother didn't know who they were, "Alright. I'm Molly Weasley. That's Teddy Lupin. The tall blonde-haired girl beside him is Victoire Weasley and her sister is Dominique. The reddish brown haired girl is my sister, Lucy Weasley. The dark skinned boy is Freddie Weasley and the black haired boy is James Potter. Happy?"

There was silence in the room as everyone stared at them, wands never lowering. Disbelief and shock were shown clearly on their faces.

"Way to break it to them lightly." James rolled his eyes at Molly, standing up, "Alright. How about a more proper introduction? My name is James Sirius Potter, son of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter.. Er Weasley now. I'm a first year Gryffinder at Hogwarts! I'm also from twenty years in the future."

"Liar!" Boomed the man with the magical eye. James quickly realized that this was Moody, "Time Travel is impossible without a Time Turner and even with one, it only goes back a few hours!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, "Not in the future, obviously. Teddy, the guy who is still passed out on the ground, found the spell in the library!"

"Prove it." A rather shabby looking man they resembled Teddy challenged.

James thought for a moment, looking at everyone in the room. He spotted Albus Dumbledore rather quickly, recognizing him from his portrait. The man was just looking at them calmly, as if they hadn't just said that they were from twenty years in the future.

"Well, I know about Dumbledore's sister," He said to Dumbledore whose calm demeanor slipped slightly, "Oh! And Snape liked my grandmother!"

Severus Snape glared at James as Sirius and the shabby man, Remus, chuckled slightly, "You could have found that out by research."

James looked disappointed, "Fine then... Remus Lupin is going to marry Nymphadora Tonks but I don't know if that will be proof."

Remus paled slightly and Sirius patted him on the back with a grin.

"That's not proof." Moody glared.

The black haired boy groaned, "Okay... Freddie?"

Freddie spoke up with a bright grin, "Well, Snape's patronus is a doe!"

"How did you know that?" Snape asked harshly, "No one knows that!"

"We told you. We're from the future! Uncle Harry told us that." Lucy said, "Now, can Teddy have some pepper up potion?"

Mrs. Weasley, looking convinced they were her grandchildren, stood up and bustled out of the room. A minute later, James jumped as he heard shouting coming from the hallway, "BLOOD-TRAITORS! SCUM! DISGRACE TO WIZARD KIND."

"Wow." Dominique said, staring out the door with a surprised expression on her face, "That's... That's the screaming portrait! Uncle Harry got rid of her years ago! I barely remember her. It's different hearing about her than it is reading about her."

"How?" Sirius said desperately, "How do you do it?"

Dominique scratched the back of her head, "I don't remember. I was only five at the time."

"He shot a blasting hex at it." Victoire spoke up from her place on the floor where she was running her fingers through Teddy's hair, "We had come over to visit and Uncle Harry had been up late because Al was sick, I think. It started screaming and woke Lily up and she started screaming and he just kind of... snapped and shot a blasting hex at it. Scared James senseless."

James blushed beat red, "I wasn't scared."

"Sure. You just screamed and hid behind Teddy for no reason." Victoire spoke sarcastically.

"Oh shut up. I was four."

Sirius broke them up, "Alright. So I just shoot a blasting hex at it and it will go away?"

"Yep. Although, there's a burnt mark on the wall now. They never bothered to fix it." Molly assured him.

Sirius thought for a minute and then stood up, nearly running into Mrs Weasley as he left the room.

Mrs. Weasley handed Victoire the potion and eyed the door nervously, "Why'd he leave?"

A loud explosion answered her.

"MERLIN!" A bunch of voices sounded from upstairs and footsteps ran down the steps.

"Sirius! What in the name of Merlin did you just do?" James heard his father's voice, although younger, ask.

"I DID IT! SHE'S GONE!" Sirius cheered excitedly instead of answering the fifteen year old, throwing his hands in the air and whooping. A minute later, nearly everyone else in the house joined in.

Dumbledore looked aghast though, "We can't change the future."

"Why not?" James asked confusedly, "The spell we used will just make an alternate universe."

The old man raised his eyebrows, "Really?"

"Yeah. We have seven books we're going to read about the fut-"

He was cut off as a cell phone went off in the room. All the future children paled.

"What's that?" Moody barked, his wand pointing around everyone.

"My... phone." Victoire whispered, pulling the pink phone out of her pocket with a pale face.

Moody pointed his wand at it, "What is it?"

"A Muggle invention that the Wizarding World took up and added some stuff to it." She explained and looked at the name on the phone, "ITS MY MUM!"

"Answer it!" Dominique said quickly.

Victoire nodded while the adults in the room looked extremely confused.

"Hello mum." Victoire spoke in the phone.

A loud, French voice erupted from the phone, "VICTOIRE GABRIELE WEASLEY! Où êtes-vous?"

Everyone who didn't speak French looked confused and Remus asked, "What'd she say?"

"She said, 'Where are you?'" Sirius explained, much to the surprise of everyone. He had come back in when he heard the cell phone, as did Fred, George, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny who all looked extremely confused.

Victoire answered her mother sheepishly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place."

"C'est un mensonge! VOUS N'ÊTES PAS partout dans la maison!" Fleur yelled loudly into the voice.

Sirius translated again, "That's a lie. You are not anywhere in the house."

"Well... We're at Grimmauld Place. Just in... 1995." Victoire explained.

Silence came from the phone and most of the people in the room stared at the kids in disbelievement. Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny still looked confused.

"They don't know." Snape asked in a deadly voice. James shook his head.

"WHAT!?" Fleur yelled in English. She continued to speak but wasn't yelling anymore so no one except for Fleur could hear her.

Victoire answered whatever Fleur's question was. Although it was obvious, "Teddy, me, Dom, Molly, Lucy, James, and Freddie."

Another pause as Victoire's face screwed up in confusion, "No. He didn't come with us."

"What?" Freddie whispered to James who shrugged.

"No. It was only us seven." Victoire said, "We made sure you could only come if you were in Hogwarts age."

"Vous êtes retourné exprès?" Came the shout from the phone, making Victoire hold it away from her ear.

Everyone looked at Sirius for an answer and he sighed, "You went back on purpose!?"

"Yes. Teddy found a spell and we're going to read these seven books out to them about Uncle Harry so they can change the future." Victoire explained.

"Vous ne pouvez pas changer l'avenir! C'est trop dangereux!" The shout came from the phone.

Sirius looked annoyed at everyone looking at him for answers, "You can't change the future. It's too dangerous."

"Mum! It will create an alternate universe." Victoire exclaimed exasperatedly, "We'll come back after we're done. We just wanted there to be a universe were no one died and the war ended sooner. Also so we could meet those who we never met."

People in the room paled when they realized that there would be people who died although most knew there would be. It was still hard to hear that some of them wouldn't make it.

Fleur didn't yell this time so they didn't hear her. Victoire replied sheepishly to whatever she said, "Well, He kind of passed out when we arrived."

"WHAT!?" Fleur yelled in panic.

"Relax. It's near the full moon and we didn't know it would be and he passed out," Victoire explained, "He's also the one who performed the spell so it's probably magical exhaustion as well."

Remus knelt near James and whispered, looking pale, "Is he a werewolf?"

James shook his head, "Nope. He didn't inherit that from you. He just gets sick near the full moon."

Remus nodded and then paled further as it finally sunk in that Teddy was his son.

"James. She wants to talk to you." Victoire said, looking at him apologetically.

James groaned, "She better not talk in French."

He took the phone and put it to his ear, saying brightly, "Hey Aunt Fleur!"

"James." Fleur spoke in a deadly voice that was thankfully English. Fleur had a habit of talking in French when she was mad, "Where's your brother?"

James was confused, "Uh, he should be in his room with Rose. Maybe Lily and Hugo as well."

"Well he's not. Rose, Lily, and Hugo said that they heard banging so Albus went to see what happened. He didn't come back." Fleur said and James could almost hear the glare in her voice.

He froze, realization coming to him on what had happened. He spoke quickly in his panic, "Are you sure he's not anywhere in the house?"

"Yes I'm sure!"

"You checked everywhere? The attic? He likes going to the attic sometimes." His eyes were wide and the people in the room were now staring at him worriedly. Freddie paled in realization.

Fleur sighed, "We checked the attic. We checked everywhere. And the Point Me charm won't work. He's. Not. Here."

James' breath hitched in his throat and the phone slipped out of his hand and fell to the floor. His nine year old brother had come back with them and could be anywhere on the planet now.

* * *

**AN: So... That's what went wrong. A nine year old is somewhere on the planet. Alone. With no idea what had just happened.**

**So... since I've already written up to chapter 6 and I've started chapter 7, I decided to go ahead and post this. Especially since I got such wonderful reviews.**

**I'd also like to share my pain with you. MY LAPTOP FELL APART!**

**Literally. I opened it up and it fell apart. I managed to get it on and send all my chapters to myself via Email but now I have to use my parents computer. It's a good thing they're gone till Friday. Once they're back, however, I'll have a problem. Therefore, I should be able to update Changing Lives on Friday but I have no idea what I'll do after that. :'(**

**Anyway, I made a cover photo! Like it? The top boy is Albus (Young Aaron Johnson), the blonde teen is Teddy (Chad Duell), the other boy is James (Dylan Schmid) and then it's Harry (Should be obvious. Daniel Radcliffe)**

**OH! A little fun fact that I made up, the magical cell phone was created by Luna when she discovered that the spells her mother had been killed by were spells that she was inventing to try and make Muggle technology work in the Wizarding World. The spells made it able to work through time although no one knew that since no one had gone back in time before them.**

**Send me your idea's for this story through reviews!**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	3. We've Never Met Uncle Fred

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Victoire picked up the phone quickly, eyeing James in worry. She spoke quietly into the phone but James wasn't listening. He was staring at the wall with wide, horrified eyes.

His brother was only nine. There was no way he would be able to survive alone. They had no idea where he was! He could be in Japan for all they knew!

"James. What's wrong?" Dominique asked worriedly. Not many things could make do that to James. Actually, she could think of anything that could make James freeze like that.

"Albus walked in." The black haired boy whispered in horror.

"What?" Freddie asked confusedly.

James turned wide-eyed to Freddie and slowly said, "Albus walked in."

Freddie's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"He walked in and the spell wasn't on him and he could be anywhere in the world now!" James practically shouted in his panic, "We have to find him!"

"Wait! What's going on?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"That's what I'm wondering." Moody glared at them.

James gulped, "There was two spells involved in getting us back in time. One actually sent us back in time and the other made sure we stayed in the room and didn't end up in like... Africa."

Sirius nodded, "That makes sense, I guess."

He nodded slightly, "Uh, the spell was put on the books and we held onto them. My brother walked in and he didn't have the spell on him to make sure he stayed in the room so that means he could be anywhere in the world now."

"It's impossible to go back in time more than a few hours." Hermione said with a frown.

"Not in the future, obviously!" James snapped angrily before turning to Dumbledore and pleading, "You have to find him! He's only nine."

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and thought a minute before sighing and standing up, "We'll do the best we can. You really shouldn't have done this. It's dangerous."

James sighed and put his face in his hands, "I know."

Victoire turned off her phone with a groan, "This went south fast."

"What did mum say?" Dominique said tiredly, looking scared for her cousin.

"Basically, we're all grounded when we get home. Oh, and Aunt Ginny is going to kill us." Victoire informed them glumly, "And we better find Al soon."

Freddie grimaced, "Well, I think we should wake Teddy up."

Victoire looked gob smacked that she had forgotten that. She quickly ran over and grabbed the potion, "Uh... How do I do this without making him choke?"

Molly grimaced and took the potion from her, doing it herself.

As they did that, Harry asked loudly, "What is going on?"

Remus answered, "Well... These seven kids are from the future. They've come back to apparently stop the war. From what I understand, another boy walked in while they did it and is now currently walking somewhere on this Earth alone."

"And he's nine?" Hermione asked, horrified.

Remus nodded, "Apparently."

"There's a nine year old boy somewhere on the world all alone." Ginny said with wide eyes, "You're going to find him, right?"

Remus smiled slightly, although he looked highly disturbed by what was going on, "Of course."

A groggy Teddy asking, "What happened", interrupted them?

James groaned.

* * *

"So you're Harry and Ginny's son." Sirius pointed to James who nodded slightly. Harry and Ginny turned beet red and the Weasley boy's glared at Harry, "So who's kids is everybody else's?"

Molly answered first, "Well Lucy and mine's are Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley nee Anderson."

"And you're... Madison?" Sirius asked.

"Molly." The red head said shortly.

"Oh. Right."

Mrs. Weasley started to tear up a bit that her name was Molly and she was Percy's daughter.

"You're Percy's daughter?" The twins asked.

"Yes," She answered stiffly, "He comes back to the family in Uncle Harry's seventh year."

Mrs. Weasley grinned, although a few happy tears were slipping down her cheek, "When you go home, tell Percy I love him."

Molly grinned at her grandmother, "I will."

"Okay, what about the rest of you?"

Teddy answered this time, "Well, my parents are Remus Lupin and Nympadora Tonks-Lupin."

Sirius wolf whistled at Remus who blushed deeply. Tonks was on Order duty and wasn't there at the moment but Sirius couldn't wait to tease her about it.

"Remus got my cousin!" Sirius winked at his friend who hit him over the head.

Teddy grinned at his dad.

"My parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Weasley... nee Delacour." Dominique said happily, "Victoire is my older sister and I have a younger brother, Louis, who is 10. We're both in Ravenclaw!"

"A Weasley in Ravenclaw." Mr. Weasley mused, "Nearly unheard of."

Victoire grinned, "Yeah, everyone else that's in Hogwarts right now is in Gryffindor."

"Bill and Fleur got married?" Ron asked, open mouthed, "I didn't even know they liked each other!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "It's kind of obvious!"

"Aunt Hermione said that when you guys were younger, Uncle Ron was very oblivious. I guess she was right." Freddie said.

"Aunt Hermione's always right!" Teddy exclaimed, making Hermione blush.

"You're the only one left." Fred told Freddie.

Freddie stood up and proudly announced in a voice as if he was introducing the Queen of England, "I'm Freddie Lee Weasley. Son of George Weasley and Angelina Weasley nee Johnson. First Year Gryffindor! I have a younger sister named Roxanne who's eight. I'm best friends with-"

He was cut off as Dumbledore walked in, "Severus and I are going to find your brother," He informed James, "Can you tell us what he looks like?"

"Uh," James began, standing up, "He's about this tall with messy black-"

"Wait! Dominique butted in, pulling out the magazine, "There's a picture in here."

"Oh yeah," James scowled and turned to Sirius, "Cutest Child of a Celebrity number 9!"

Freddie rolled his eyes, "He's just jealous because he got number 10."

Sirius snickered quietly as Dumbledore studied that picture, "He looks a lot like Harry."

"That's what everyone says." Victoire spoke, "He looks exactly like Uncle Harry just without the glasses and lightning scar and adding a few freckles."

"And Lily looks exactly like Aunt Ginny. She got number one on there. I was number two." Dominique spoke proudly.

"Yes, yes. Well, we must go." Dumbledore announced, "We will see you later."

Snape stalked in as he said that, scowling at the kids as if they had planned it. Dumbledore and Snape flooed away.

"I'm guessing we're not reading the books." Teddy said with a grimace, "All that work for nothing."

"Well we can't do it without Dumbledore and Snape! They're extremely important in this. Besides, we can just tell them what happened and give the books to Dumbledore to read through once Albus is found." Victoire exclaimed.

James grimaced, "This was will be faster as well. And it will still work."

"I don't want anyone reading my thoughts anyway. How did you even do that?" Harry asked with a groan, "My kid knows all my thoughts though my school years."

James smiled sheepishly, "And so will Dumbledore."

Harry groaned loudly again and Sirius patted him on the back, "Cheer up. It can't have all your thoughts in it, after all. They're not long enough."

"Still," Harry said, "Does it talk about the Dursleys?"

James frowned and his eyes blazed slightly, "Yes and you really shouldn't stay there."

"He has to, Jamie. The Blood Wards, remember." Lucy said with an eye roll, although she didn't look like she liked it, "Someone needs to have a talk with your relatives though."

Harry grimaced and ran his fingers through his hair, "Whatever."

Suddenly, something came to Harry, "WAIT! You said Lily earlier. Does that mean I have a daughter as well?"

"Yep," James said, taking the magazine that Dominique was currently holding and showing him the picture of Lily, "She's seven and best friends with Hugo."

"Who's Hugo?" Hermione asked.

Freddie smirked, "Your son."

Hermione gaped, "I have a son!"

"And a daughter. Her name is Rose. She and Albus are extremely close." Dominique said.

"Who-Who did I marry?" The bushy haired girl gulped.

"Ron." Teddy said.

Ron choked, Hermione blushed, the twins cheered, Harry smirked, and Ginny hugged her friend.

"We knew it!" The twins cheered happily. Once everyone calmed down, Fred asked, "Did I have any kids?"

The smiles from the Next Generation instantly fell and Molly quietly said, "No."

"Oh," Fred frowned, "Am I married?" They shook their heads, "So I'm a bachelor?"

Teddy winced, "Kind of."

"What does that mean?" George asked with wide eyes.

Victoire gulped, "Uh, well, we actually haven't ever met Uncle Fred."

"What?" Ron asked confusedly, although a few people in the room had paled dramatically.

"Fred Weasley died on May 2nd 1998." Molly said bluntly.

Everyone in the room froze, staring wide-eyed at Fred who had paled significantly. George looked the worse. He had grabbed Fred's arm tightly and stared in horror at the wall. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione looked horrified and Sirius and Remus were gaping at Molly. Mrs. Weasley burst into horrible, gut wrenching sobs while Mr. Weasley tried to calm her.

"Ho?" George asked, his voice void of any emotion but his eyes blazed with anger, "How'd he die?"

"We don't know who killed him," James said softly, "It was an explosion at the Battle of Hogwarts right after Percy came back to the family."

George cursed, standing up and punching the wall, creating a hole. The shock and horror was broken up as a bunch of spiders crawled out of the hole.

"Holy-" Teddy yelled as dozens of spiders came out.

Lucy and Victoire quickly ran out of the room in horror, shrieking as if someone was trying to murder them. Teddy took out his wand and quickly shouted, "Exstirpo."

A type of spray came out of his wand and a few spiders fell to the floor, dead.

"What spell is that?" Remus asked, pointed his wand at the spiders as even more came out. He didn't recognize them so therefore, they could be dangerous, and he needed to kill them before they hurt anyone.

"It's one Aunt- Exstirpo- Hermione made. It kills bugs. Exstirpo!" Teddy explained and more spiders fell to the ground. However, even more were coming out of the hole.

"They must have been nesting there for years!" Sirius exclaimed, using the spell Teddy was using, "Exstirpo."

Fred, George, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley jumped in to help. Mrs. Weasley shouted for all of the kids under seventeen to leave the room which they gladly did.

* * *

**AN: I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. It wasn't my best one. The reasons for the spiders was because I had no idea how to continue that scene and needed a way to shock them out of their... shock.**

**I've finished chapter 7 of this story already! YAY! **

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	4. Startling Reveals

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Two hours later when all the spiders had been effectively killed (and identified as poisenous) everyone was sent to go to sleep.

James and Teddy were sleeping with Harry and Ron while Freddie slept in the twins rooms. The girls would all sleep in Ginny and Hermione's room. James was glad he wasn't one of them. It was going to be packed in there.

As Teddy explained how the cellphone had called through time (because of the magical additions to it) to Harry and Ron, James stared at the wall in silence. Dumbledore and Snape were still out looking for Albus and James was freaking out. His brother was alone somewhere in the world and could be hurt. It was James' fault as well. If he had grabbed the books, his brother wouldn't have heard them flying to the room and wouldn't have followed.

James was feeling more guilt than he ever had in his life. He felt more guilty than the time he set those fireworks in Albus' room and Albus ended up breaking his arm.

Albus could be anywhere in the world.

"James. What are you thinking about?

James jumped as Teddy sat next to him on the pallet on the floor that they had made for him.

"Nothing." He quickly said, refusing to look into his god brothers eyes. He could practically feel Harry and Ron's eyes boring into him.

Teddy rolled his dark eyes, "Come on. We both know that's true. What are you thinking about?"

James sighed, "I am a horrible big brother."

"Wait. What?" Teddy looked shocked, "No your not."

"Yes I am! Albus is somewhere out there all alone and it's all my fault!" James exclaimed, trying to get Teddy to understand.

Teddy sighed, "James, if anything, it's my fault. I was the one who suggested doing this. I was the last one in the room and I shut the door which created the banging noises. I was the one who did the spells!"

Tears started to gather in James eyes as he protested, "But you didn't know Albus would walk in."

"Neither did you." Teddy said softly, rubbing his back. James leaned into him, wishing his father was there. His father would know what to do.

Well, Harry was there but he was just fifteen and really had no idea what to do as he watched his future son and godson talk. The fact that one of his future sons was in danger was just started to sink in as he stared at the scene with shock.

He had been thinking of Albus as James' brother but Albus was his son as well.

"Mate, you okay?" Ron asked seeing Harry's pale complexion.

"I have three kids." Harry whispered, "And one is missing."

Ron looked uncomfortable, "Well yeah. I guess that's true."

Harry shot him a look, "This is crazy."

"That doesn't even begin to describe how insane this is."

* * *

When James woke up, he was informed that they hadn't found Albus the night before.

"What?" He shouted, "But that means he slept overnight somewhere!"

"Calm down, James." Victoire said softly, "He'll be okay."

"He's nine!" James exclaimed fearfully.

Teddy closed his eyes for a moment as if in pain and choked out, "They'll find him."

They sat at the breakfast table and Mrs Weasley sat waffles in front of them. She looked extremely worried as well even though she didn't know Albus. It was her grandson though, "Seven extra people to feed. Soon to be eight. I'm so glad we're not at the Burrow. I wouldn't be able to feed everyone!"

Molly smiled apologetically, "Sorry Grand mum. We didn't think about that."

"Oh it's not problem. We have plenty of food here." Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Okay," Sirius announced, walking in the kitchen with disheveled hair, "Morning!"

"Good morning." James mumbled, staring down at his waffles but not eating them. Sirius ruffled James' hair. He'd taken an instant liking to the boy. It was probably because his name was James Sirius and also because he was Harry's son. Although, there was also the fact that he was a prankster.

"How's everyone doing today?" Sirius asked as he poured milk into a bowl of cereal.

Victoire smiled, "We're doing good," She paused and sent James a look, "Except for the fact that they didn't find Albus."

Sirius froze slightly and thought for a minute before trying to make everyone laugh by saying, "What was Harry thinking naming his kid 'Albus'? Poor kid."

Lucy laughed, covering her mouth as giggles burst through, "That's what Aunt Hermione always says. Especially when you add his middle name onto it."

"What's his middle name?" Mrs Weasley asked, looking eager to find out more about her grandchildren.

"Severus." Lucy giggled.

Sirius nearly dropped the milk, "Wait. Did I hear that right?"

"Yep. Albus Severus Potter." Molly grinned.

"What in the name of Merlin was Harry thinking?" Sirius exclaimed with wide, horrified eyes, "He must have been drunk when he named him. After Snape!"

Teddy felt the need to defend his godfather, "Well, Snape saved his life a lot and is a big reason the light side won. Uncle Harry always says that he was the bravest man he ever knew."

Sirius stared at him disbelievingly, "Are we talking about the same Sn- Severus Snape?"

Teddy grinned slightly and nodded, "Yep. Severus Snape."

"Al hates his name," James informed them as he ate, "Two headmasters of Hogwarts. Everyone's constantly comparing him to them."

This time Sirius nearly collapsed to the floor, "HEADMASTER OF HOGWARTS!?"

Lucy was giggling hysterically in her seat as Mrs Weasley hushed Sirius, "People are sleeping!"

"Not anymore." Hermione said from the door with wide eyes, "Merlin! I thought something had happened!"

"Something did happen! Harry named his kid after Snape." Sirius exclaimed, sitting down with his bowl of cereal but not touching it.

"Wait. Snape?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows, "Impossible."

Molly groaned, "Severus Snape is a hero in the Wizarding World. He was a spy in Voldemort's ranks and saved Uncle Harry's life a bunch of times. Without him, Voldemort would have won the war. He loved Uncle Harry's mother and protected Harry because of that. He was the Headmaster of Hogwarts for one school year, 97-98, before his death on May 2nd 1998 where he was bitten by Nagini, Voldemorts snake, because Voldemort thought he was the possessor of the Elder Wand when he wasn't. Uncle Harry was there when it happened and got memories from Snape before he died and discovered how to win the war."

Everyone stared at her and Sirius pushed back his bowl of cereal, looking green.

"And how do I do that?" A voice made them jump. Harry was standing in the doorway, looking pale.

"Well, it was actually a long story. Basically you have to become the owner of the Elder Wand but the wand has to be in Voldemort's hands and Voldemort has to.. kill you." Molly explained softly.

Immediately protests were flying. Sirius' was the loudest, "KILL HIM! HE HAS KIDS! HE COULDN'T HAVE DIED!"

Once the protests died down, leaving an extremely pale Harry and a confused Remus in the hallways, Molly answered, "It doesn't kill him. It kills the horcrux in his scar."

"HORCRUX!" Sirius exploded with wide, terrified eyes.

"Yeah," Teddy took over, "When Voldemort tried to kill Harry in 1981, Harry became a horcrux. There's a few others that you have to destroy as well. The diary's already destroyed and Nagini is one as well. There's a locket-"

Victoire stood up with wide eyes, "The locket's here!"

"What?" Sirius asked, staring at her, horrified.

"Yeah." Victoire nodded, "KREACHER!"

Kreacher popped out of nowhere, looking disgusted to even be near Victoire,"Yes?"

"Can you bring me Slytherin's Locket, please? The one Regulus had you get from the lake?" Victoire asked kindly.

Kreacher froze, staring at Victoire with wide eyes, "How did you know about the lake?"

"I have my ways. Please bring it to me? We wish to destroy it." Victoire spoke.

"Master Regulus said to tell no one."

"He also said to destroy it. That is what we wish to do." She explained.

Kreacher looked grieved as he nodded, popping away.

He was back before Sirius could ask what was going on. In his hands was a golden locket. Harry stared at it strangely.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Victoire thanked the house elf, "And I'm terribly sorry about your mistress' painting."

Kreacher popped away without another word.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked looking as pale as a ghost.

Victoire held up the locket, "This is a horcrux."

"What's a horcrux?" Hermione asked curiously.

Teddy scowled, "It's a piece of someone's soul."

Hermoine looked horrified.

Victoire nodded, "Yes, this is a piece of someone's soul. Voldemort's soul, actually."

Mrs Weasley paled, "What?"

"It can't hurt you. Don't worry." Victoire said quickly, "Voldemort made seven Horcruxes. You create them by murdering someone. You actually rip your soul in half and place them in an item making it so you never die."

"So... What your telling me is that unless we destroy seven pieces of Voldemort's soul plus him, he can't die?" Harry asked, looking green.

"This conversation turned south rather quickly," Lucy muttered.

Victoire smiled sheepishly, "Yep. You did this all by May 2nd 1998."

"You keep bringing that date up for events. What happened that day?" Remus asked. He was looking extremely tired since the full moon was that night.

"The Battle of Hogwarts." Molly explained, "For the entire school year of 97-98, it was run by Death Eaters. Snape, who was thought to be on Voldemort's side, ran the school. On May 2nd, Uncle Harry found out that there was a horcrux in Hogwarts and broke into the school to destroy it. Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione didn't go to their seventh year that year because they had to destroy the Horcruxes. Anyways, they broke in, Hermione and Ron destroyed the Diadem horcrux in the Room of Requirement, Uncle Neville killed Nagini, Voldemort destroyed the horcrux in Harry, and Harry defeated Voldemort."

"And a lot of people died." Hermione said softly.

Molly nodded sadly.

Victoire held up the locket again, trying to get back on track, "Anyways, finding the horcrux's will be much easier this time since we know them all. One is Harry, One was the Diary back in Harry's second year that is already destroyed, one is Nagini, one is Ravenclaw's diadem that is hidden in the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, one is the Gaunts Ring which is in Gaunts Shack, one is Hufflepuff's cup which is hidden in the Lestrange vault, and one is this locket."

"How are they destroyed?" Remus asked curiously, although he was staring at Harry in horror. Harry was extremely pale with a green tinge at what he learning.

"Fiendfyre or Basilisk venom," Victoire answered, "Also the Sword of Gryffindor. It has Basilisk Venom in it from Harry's second year."

Sirius stood up abruptly and turned to Harry, "What happened in your second year?"

The Boy-Who-Lived spoke sheepishly, "Well, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, a few people were petrified, Ginny was possessed by a Diary and taken into the chamber, I fought a memory of Voldemort's soul and killed a basilisk. And that's pretty much it."

Sirius sat down on the chair, "Merlin!"

"Yeah. That pretty much covers it." James said.

"Anyway... anymore questions?" Molly asked.

"Yeah. I have one." Fred asked from the doorway. George and Freddie were by his side and George looked extremelly pale as well as Fred, "Who else died?"

Teddy cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Remember that this won't happen this time around," He told them. They nodded, "Well, you already know Fred. And Snape," Those who didn't know paled slightly, "Well... the ones we know are Lavendor Brown," The ones who knew her looked at the ground, "Colin Creevey," If possible, Harry paled further, "Dumbledore."

"How in the name of Merlin did Dumbledore die?" Sirius exclaimed, looking thoroughly stressed with what he was learning.

"Uh, the ring horcrux had a curse on it that compelled you to put it on and since he was the one to find it, he put it on. It cursed him but Snape managed to contain the curse to his hand. However, it spread and only gave him a year. At the end of Harry's sixth year, Death Eaters broke into Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had been given the job to kill Dumbledore or Voldemort would kill his family but Dumbledore didn't want Draco Malfoy to do it and told Snape to kill him and spare Malfoy the task." Molly said softly.

Everyone stared with wide eyes. Teddy continued, "Alastor Moody," More people paled and Teddy winced, knowing who was next. He whispered the name of his mother, "Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin."

"No." Remus whispered in horror. Sirius looked horrified that his cousin had died.

Teddy nodded slightly, "Dobby," Tears started to fall down Harry's cheek, "Amelia Bones, Hedwig," More tears flowed down Harry's cheek at the mention of his owl, "Ted Tonks, Peter Pettigrew," The mention of the traitor made Sirius and Remus looked slightly sad but more glad, "Uh, Vincent Crabbe, Bellatrix Lestrange, Sirius Black."

Here, Harry broke down. He fell to the floor with violent, gut wrenching sobs. Hermione, Ron, and Sirius ran to him and tried to comfort him. Teddy looked over to the others. Remus looked older than ever as he stared at the table. The twins looked sad, although not as sad as they did when they found out Fred died. Tears were freely flowing from Mrs Weasley's cheeks and all of the Next Generation looked sad.

"Anyone else?" Remus choked out, still staring at the table.

Teddy took a deep breath, a tear falling down his cheek, "You."

* * *

**AN: So I decided to go ahead and post this chapter. I really hope there were realistic reactions.  
**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	5. Pranks and Phone Calls

******Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The entire house was solemn after finding out how bad the war had been. Harry was the worst if you didn't count George. Although, George had brightened up after a while, deciding that there was no way Fred would die this time and he would make sure of it even if he had to sit on him to keep him from fighting. George had decided there was no use being sad over something that wouldn't happen.

Harry hadn't realized that yet and was really upset. Although, George guessed he had more reasons to be upset, one that was going on at the moment. His son, even though he didn't know him, was missing and the second day had passed with Dumbledore and Snape coming back with the news that they still had yet to find him.

George paused for a minute. Albus was his nephew... It was still a scary thought to think Harry married his sister. He had though Ginny had gotten over that crush but apparently not.

He was fine with it though. At first he had sat Harry down and him and Fred had a long talk with him but afterwards, George decided he couldn't think of anyone else he would rather his sister be married to in the future. Harry would never hurt her.

George's brown eyes gazed over the people in the room. Freddie (His Son... scary) was talking to James about something. George couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like a serious conversation the way they were talking. James looked upset as well and George realized they were probably talking about his brother.

He didn't know what he would do if one of his siblings went missing. Especially if they were nine. And especially if they could be anywhere in the world. He had already figured out that his twin brother WOULD die but he only would if they didn't stop it. Besides, he wouldn't allow that to happen and Fred had been 21 at the time as well. Not nine. Besides, Missing and dead were different things. In Freddie's time, Fred had died and they had known what happened to him. No one knew what had happened to Albus.

He quickly passed over James and Freddie, not wanting to see anything depressing again. He hated sad things. Him and Fred always made people happy because sad things were... well... sad.

However, the next person his eyes landed on was his mother who was crying. His eyes skipped over her as well. They landed on a depressed Remus then a sad Sirius and then an even sadder Harry.

There was Hermione and Ron, talking quietly in the corner and shooting worried looks at Harry. There was Ginny with tears in her eyes as she talked to Molly. Teddy and Victoire; Also sad.

George sighed and turned to his twin, "Gred, let's do something fun."

A smile graced Fred's lips, "A prank?"

"A prank."

* * *

James spoke with Freddie with his legs pulled up to his chest and his head sitting on his knees. This whole idea was stupid. Why had he come back in the first place?

Oh right. To make it so at least one version of his father could be happy.

Instead, all he had done was make his father more depressed. Both versions. One was sad about how the war could end up and the other was sad because his son was missing. James knew that. He had talked to him on Victoire's phone.

His father was extremely worried. He had told James that he was proud that James had wanted to do this but it had been extremelly foolish and risky and he should have just let things be. James wished he had. Then his brother would be safe.

"You think they'll find him?" He asked softly.

"Definitely." Freddie answered with an affirmative nod, "It can't be that hard."

James wasn't so sure.

"He could be anywhere, though." He whispered, "He's already been gone for two days. What's he been doing during that time?"

Freddie shrugged, "He'll be okay. A nice family is probably looking out for him and making sure he's fed and all that. He'll be here before you know it."

However, in James' head, he did not see a caring family taking care of his brother but rather him wandering the streets and trying to figure out where he was.

He shuddered slightly, "I hope you're right."

"Of course I am," Freddie said in an almost cocky voice, although James could see it was just to make him feel better, "I'm always right."

He grinned slightly at his friend, "I'll believe that when pigs fly."

He didn't see that Fred and George had heard his last sentence and that a idea had sparked in their head.

* * *

Teddy sat at the kitchen table, a game of exploding snap on the table in front of him. He was glad for a distraction. His mind had been on his brother the entire day. Yes, Albus was his brother no matter what anyone said.

He was even more worried than James although he was better at hiding his reactions. He knew what could happen to Albus on the streets. There were people who could hurt him. Death Eaters or even just random people on the streets. There were people who could kidnap him and hurt him. They could be Child Molesters.

However now, his mind was on the game. He was thankful for the distraction.

He watched carefully as the next round started. The cards shuffled and two were laid out. Both matching Mountain Troll cards. He quickly tapped them with his wand, grinning as he got yet another point.

His father (It was weird thinking that in present tense) groaned, "You're too good at this game."

Teddy smirked, "I learned from Ron Weasley. Of course I'm good."

Ron, who had been watching the game, smirked proudly at that new bit of information. Remus rolled his eyes, "Of course."

The cards shuffled again but they weren't a match this time.

However, Remus had been trying to beat Teddy and hit it with his wand anyway, creating an explosion.

Teddy used his reflex's to duck under the table quickly, as did Ron. Remus, however, blinked as his eyebrows were singed off.

Ron and Teddy chuckled loudly, grins brightening up their faces. Remus sent a glare at them, although Teddy could tell he was trying not to grin. A spell later and his eyebrows were grown back.

"Haha. Very funny." Remus rolled his eyes.

Teddy snickered at his father, "Well it king of was."

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! FREDRICK LEE WEASLEY! WHAT DO YOU TWO DO!"

Teddy quickly got out of his seat at Molly's shout and opened the door to the living room.

"I didn't do this. I swear." Freddie held his hands up in surrender.

Teddy's jaw dropped as he saw pigs flying around the room. James was laughing so hard that Teddy thought he would fracture a rib.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fred and George high five.

"Well then who did?" Molly demanded.

Freddie just grinned and said, "Who do you think?"

Molly glared at him for a moment before turning her glare to the twins, "You two!"

"Maybe," They said in unison.

Teddy looked over at his godfather and was pleased to see a grin on his face.

Percy Weasley's daughter groaned and stomped off. Fred and George looked slightly scandalized, "Come on! I thought this was a good one."

"It was." James nodded happily, "How'd you do it?"

Fred and George grinned at each other and started to explain how this particular prank was done.

* * *

"They still haven't found him." James spoke softly to his father over his cousins phone.

Harry cursed so softly that James barely heard it, "When they do find him, make sure you guys call me."

"I promise I will." James answered, cursing himself as a few tears came to his eyes. He was eleven! He didn't cry!

"You guys doing okay over there?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Fred and George transfigured flying pigs and set them off in the living room. Mrs Weasley got on to them and Molly thought it was Freddie and I at first," James answered, smiling slightly.

His father chuckled in 2025, "That sounds like them."

"Teddy and Remus played exploding snap. Teddy said that Remus burned his eyebrows off."

"Did he? I wish I could have seen it," Harry smiled, "What have you lot told them?"

James paused for a second as he thought, "We've told them who died and about the horcruxe's. Vic mentioned the Elder Wand as well. I think that's it, though. We've already gotten the locket but we still have to destroy it."

"Alright. Promise me that you will all stay safe. Albus is already in danger and I don't want any of you in danger as well," Harry said sternly.

The eleven year old's breath hitched at the mention of his brother, "Yeah, dad. I promise. We'll stay safe."

"Good. I got to go now, though. Your Uncle George is freaking out over everything going on. Talk to you later, son."

"Bye, Dad. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**AN: In the next chapter, you will learn about what happened to Albus. It's the longest chapter yet! Warnings: Violence  
**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	6. Albus' Story

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains Kidnapping, Violence, and Child Abuse. **

* * *

Albus stumbled and fell to the ground with wide eyes. His mouth was still opened in a shout but no noise was coming out. His face was schooled into an expression akin to a mixture or terror and surprise.

"Hey kid. You okay?"

Albus looked at the man, teenager really, so fast he thought he might have whiplash. The teen was tall with light, shaggy brown hair and a kind smile and a

funny accent. A hand shaped bruise covered the boy's face, though.

Albus looked around frantically for his family. How did he even get here? He definitely wasn't at Grimmauld Place anymore and it was very cold. Snow was all over the ground and all Albus was in was jeans and a T-Shirt. He wasn't even

wearing shoes!

"Y-Yeah. I'm okay. Uh, do you know where m-my f-f-family is?" He asked, shivering.

The teen looked confused, "No, I do not. How did you get in my back yard anyway? I mean, my dog just randomly started barking a lot so I came to see what was going on. We have a fenced in yard. How did you get- Wait. Kid, it's freezing out here. You're not even wearing any shoes! Goodness, kid." The teen looked to start panicking as he took off his jacket, "Here. Take this."

Albus' eyes widened, "What? No! That's yours!"

"Just take it, kid. You need it more than me," The teen said, "Okay, I'm Ethan. Uh, let's get you inside. You'll have to go before my father get's home though. He won't be very happy if he knew I brought a random kid in the house."

Albus tentatively took the jacket from the boy and sent him a grateful smile as he wrapped the much to large jacket around him and followed Ethan inside the small house.

"How'd you get in my yard?" Ethan asked as he shut the door. A dog bounded in, barking, making Albus back up slightly with wide eyes, "Don't mind Jake. He won't hurt a fly."

Albus nodded slightly and held out his hand to the dog. Jake sniffed his hand and licked him. Albus giggled slightly and answered Ethan's question with his default answer, "I don't know."

That was true. He had no idea how he got into Ethan's yard. He had just been looking for the source of the banging when he had walked into the room where his brother, god-brother, and some of his cousins were glowing and each held a book. He had glowed as well, releasing a terrified shriek, before he had shown up in Ethan's yard.

"Where exactly am I?" He asked the teen.

Ethan looked at him curiously, "You're in my house in Mitchellville, Tennessee. It's a rather small town. There's only about 100 or 200 people who live here. I don't really know. I don't keep count."

"Tennessee? Where's that?" Albus asked with wide eyes, "I was just in London, England."

Ethan looked surprised at that, "England! Kid, you're in America now."

The teen thought for a moment, scrunching up his eyebrows and trying to think of how Albus could have gotten from England to America. The only thing he could think of was the boy had either been kidnapped from his home in England, brought to America, and left in his yard or abandoned in his yard by his parents. He probably had Amnesia or something and that's why he couldn't remember it.

"America!" Albus yelped, "That's like... really far away!"

Ethan smirked slightly, "Yeah. Very far away. What's your name, kid?"

"Albus." He answered softly, eyes wide with disbelief.

Ethan nodded and frowned in thought, "I'll give you some clothes and stuff but you'll have to find your own way home or wherever you're going. If my dad catches you here, he'll kill you and me both!"

Albus nodded, looking startled. His green eyes glanced up to Ethan's cheek where the hand shaped bruise was and he automatically knew who had given it to the teen.

Ethan grabbed Albus' hand and pulled him down a small hallway and into another room. The room was small and plain. It had a bed, a dresser, a Muggle TV, and a few books. There were no posters on the wall like at Albus' house and no paint on the walls either. The bed had no sheets but it did have a blanket and pillow that looked old and torn.

However, the teen went straight to the dresser and quickly pulled some clothes out.

"Here, I don't have a jacket for you so you'll have to double up. Put this shirt on over the shirt you're wearing and the same with these pants."

Albus looked at him like he was stupid but didn't say anything in fear of offending his new friend. However, he really wanted to correct Ethan because those weren't pants. Those were trousers.

He did as Ethan instructed him, though, and put the clothes on.

Once he had put the clothes on over his clothes, Ethan handed him a pair of socks, "I don't have any shoes for you, but I do have socks."

Albus nodded, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Ethan smiled warmly. Once Albus was all dressed, Ethan continued, "Now, you need to find someone quickly once you leave. It's like, 10% outside and while you're bundled up a little more now, you're still no where near bundled up. There's a store near here. A really nice lady runs it. She'll help you get home."

Albus nodded again and smiled at Ethan, "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now, you need to leave quickly. Once you get out the door, run quickly. Get as far away from this house as you can." Ethan instructed. Albus nodded, hugged Ethan (who hugged awkwardly after a moment of shock), and left the room.

However, he froze as he left the room. A man was walking in the door. Quickly and quietly, he went back to the room and shut the door with wide eyes.

"Oh no," Ethan breathed, looking horrified, "He's out there, isn't he?"

All Albus could do was nod silently.

Ethan cursed, "Alright, I'll distract him and you run. Run as fast as you can."

"ETHAN MICHAEL WINTERS! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" A gruff voice yelled.

Ethan quickly ran out of the door, "Hi Dad."

"Where's my dinner?"

"Oh, uh. I haven't made it yet," Ethan said sheepishly, a tint of fear coming into his voice, "Sorry!"

The man yelled in anger and Albus winced in horror as he heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh. He couldn't leave Ethan here!

"You worthless excuse for a son! Can't even make dinner!"

Albus opened the door slightly and, to his horror, saw the man kicking the teen who was lying on the floor. Ethan was facing Albus and mouthed, "Go."

The nine year old gulped and slowly and quietly opened the door. Ethan's father was so busy hurting Ethan that he didn't see him. Albus quietly made his way past, hoping to get out of the house without the man seeing him. Then he would send help for Ethan.

However, the Potter luck never worked. The man looked up, shock filling his eyes as he spotted Albus. Albus broke into a run towards the door but the man was faster. As the boy reached the door, the man grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Albus felt the wind knocked out of him as the man threw him onto the floor and roared, "WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET INTO THE HOUSE!"

Wide eyed and terrified, Albus tried to lie so Ethan wouldn't get into trouble, "Uh, I broke in!"

"Don't hurt him!" Ethan yelped getting up and running towards them, "Stop."

His father, seemingly trying to made Ethan upset, kicked Albus in the stomach. The nine year old groaned in pain.

"Stop! I brought him in! He was all alone and cold and I had to help him. Please don't hurt him." Ethan pleaded.

Ethan's father did not kick Albus again, much to Albus' pleasure. However, the man's words filled him with horror, "Well I can't very well send him off now, can I? He's seen everything!"

Ethan looked even more horrified, "No! You can't kill him!"

Albus' breath hitched at that, eyes going wide with fear.

The man sneered, "No I won't kill him. You both deserve more than that. He's staying here. In the basement."

Albus, who had scrambled to a sitting position, was shocked that Ethan had tears in his eyes, "Dad! Please! Just let him go."

"He'll tell!" The man roared, storming towards Albus and roughly grabbing his arm, "He's going to the basement."

He pulled Albus towards a door and opened it. Albus looked back at the upset teen and saw Ethan mouth, 'I'm sorry', before he was pulled into the basement.

* * *

That night, as Albus sat miserably on an old, worn out couch, rubbing a bruise on his arm, he listened to Ethan and his father arguing.

The basement that Albus was in was small. Well, Albus had a feeling that it was actually larger but walls had been put in so he couldn't have access to any windows or doors to escape. He couldn't help but wonder why they had already been put up but he realized, after listening to the arguing, that this was where Ethan was sent when he misbehaved.

Not only was it small, it was dark as well. There wasn't a light bulb in the room so Albus was engulfed in pitch-blackness. It was clean, though. Not as clean as it could be but it was a lot better than Albus expected it to be. The couch that had been placed down there was old and lumpy and Albus had a feeling that sleeping would be a problem.

"You have to let him go! He's just a kid!" Albus heard Ethan pleading, "Come on, Dad!"

"You know I can't! He saw! He saw everything! If I let him go, he'll tell and I'll go to jail. Besides, you both need to get your punishment." Ethan's father snarled.

"It's not your job to punish him! You're not his father!" The teen yelled in anger, "He needs to be taken back to his home. If you don't... I'll.. I'll tell someone at school!"

A pause, "You wouldn't."

"I would."

"No you wouldn't," Albus could almost hear the smirk on Ethan's father's face, "Because if you tell, I will kill the boy."

Albus breath hitched as he stared at his hands. A few tears leaked out of his eyes. He hoped his father found him soon. He didn't want to die!

Ethan did not answer his father and Albus could almost feel the tension from the basement.

Pulling his legs to his chest, he stifled his sobs. If he was here, being held captive by some guy, where was the rest of his family? James, Teddy, and Dominique? Those were the only ones he had seen when he walked in but he knew there were more in there. Rose, Lily, and Hugo were safe. At least, he thought they were.

What had happened to the others in the room?

Had they been subjected to a similar situation? Why had he been transported to America in the first place? What was that magic and why did the others have books? What had even happened?

As sobs racked his body, his thoughts became to produce different and more questions. The one main question that stayed in his mind, however, was 'What happened?'

* * *

The next morning, Albus had awoken to loud shouting from the upstairs. He moaned slightly, turning onto his back and abruptly falling off the couch.

He couldn't help but think the floor was more comfortable than the couch.

His stomach rumbled and he rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. He hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before and he was hungry. He didn't know if he would get any food, though.

Luckily, for Albus, that was what father and son were arguing about and he could hear them quickly.

Positioning himself back onto the couch with his legs pulled to his chest tightly, he listened to the argument.

"-Food! He needs to eat!"

"I will not have that menace eating all our food, Ethan Michael!"

"You're holding him captive! It's not his fault! He'll starve if you don't feed him!" Ethan yelled in anger.

Albus winced as he heard the sound of flesh against flesh. It seemed like Ethan's father had hit him again.

"SHUT UP!" The man roared, "He will not have food and that is final! If you be quiet, then maybe he can have something at dinner. If you actually make it this time, that is."

A mutter that Albus could not hear came from Ethan and Ethan's father said, "Good. Now, I am taking the keys to the basement with me. I will have the keys with me wherever I go. You will not talk to the menace. You will not help the menace. You will not check on the menace. You pretend he's not even there unless I tell you to do something. Got it?"

"Yes sir," The solemn words came from Ethan. Albus felt his heart drop as he realized he would probably not be speaking to Ethan for a while.

"Now. I am going to work. You are going to Mary's house to watch dog until she gets home. When I come home from work, you had better have dinner ready or you will have a good beating. And this time, it won't be interrupted."

Albus heard the front door open and close and a minute later, someone kick something in the kitchen. He swallowed thickly, looking up at the door with pleading eyes. He wanted more than anything at the moment to talk to Ethan.

An idea came to him and he grinned slightly. He bounced up the basement steps and toward the door. He knocked slightly on it and called out, "Ethan?"

"Albus?" Ethan's voice called. Footsteps came quickly to the other side of the door, "Hey kid. You doing okay?"

"I want to go home," Albus spoke in an almost whining voice but at the moment, he didn't care. He was cold, hungry, and terrified.

Ethan sighed, "I know you do and I'm going to do my best to get you out of this. Hopefully, I'll be able to get you some food later today. Did he hurt you when he brought you to the basement?"

Ethan sounded worried for Albus so Albus lied, "No."

The man hadn't done much but he had pushed him onto the couch' side, creating a big bruise on Albus' arm.

"Good," Ethan sighed in relief, "Okay. I have to go now. I promise that I'll do everything I can to get you out of there, alright?"

"Okay," Albus answered softly, "Have fun dog-sitting.

Ethan chuckled, "I'll try. That dog is nothing like Jake. Very wild."

* * *

For the time until Ethan came back, Albus lay on the lumpy mattress and made up stories in his head about what had happened to his family members. They usually included Teddy things like Teddy fighting a dragon or James using his pranking skills to make it past a troll.

He always liked to create stories in his head.

Once Ethan arrived, Albus listened to him working around in the kitchen, making dinner.

Albus listened closely, wondering if he would get food later. He was really hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat or drink since breakfast the day before. He'd never gone this long without food before.

The fumes of the food made Albus' stomach rumble hungrily and he gazed sadly at the door, wishing it to open.

However, it didn't. It stayed shut. Albus glared at the door hatefully. It was what separated him from getting away. Well, that and Ethan's father.

He groaned softly, holding his rumbling stomach. He desperately hoped he would get some food soon. His father never let him skip a meal. It was a rule in their household. Skipping meals was something that Harry made sure they never did.

After a while of waiting, Ethan's father came home. By then, Albus was pretty sure Ethan had finished cooking.

"Good. You actually made dinner today." Ethan's father said roughly.

"Yes, sir," Ethan spoke, voice void of any emotion.

"Good boy. The menace can have food today but not until after we eat. He can have leftovers."

Albus grinned in relief.

"Thank you, sir."

* * *

Ethan had made sure there was a decent enough food for Albus that night. While there wasn't as much as Albus usually ate, he still had some.

He was still really hungry though.

He had gone to sleep that night, upset that no one had found him. His dreams were filled with nightmares about what could happen to him and his family.

About an hour into his dreams, he was awoken by yelling and groans of pain.

"HOW DARE YOU! I LET THE LITTLE MENICE EAT AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!? BY TRYING TO PICK THE LOCK!?"

Albus quickly sat up and looked at the door fearfully. They were fighting right in front of the door.

"I'm sorry," Ethan said loudly, "I won't do it again."

"Yeah right!" The man roared and Albus could hear Ethan groaning in pain as he was kicked. There was a pause and Albus could hear both of them breathing heavily in front of the door, "You know what? You seem to care an awful lot about this boy! I know how to punish you!"

The door was opened and Albus, wide eyed with fear, tried to make himself as small as possible. The man locked the door behind him.

Ethan was dragged down the steps, crying out in pain. Albus looked horrified at Ethan's shape but didn't have time to say anything before the man grabbed him roughly by the arm and pulled him off the couch.

"Don't hurt him!" Ethan yelled.

The man payed no attention and shoved Ethan to the side, "Let this be a lesson for you."

Before Albus had time to barely think, a fist hit him in the nose. He cried out, stumbling backwards and holding his nose. A horrified realization came over him when he felt a sticky substance on his hand.

The man grabbed his shoulders and pushed him onto the wall. His head bounced off the wall painfully before the man had shoved him onto the ground.

"Stop it!" He heard Ethan scream.

The man didn't stop, though, and Albus cried out in pain as he kicked his stomach.

"Please stop." Albus begged.

The man didn't seem to care about their pleas and Albus let out a sob as he was kicked again. The kicks continued coming and Albus could hear Ethan yelling for his father to stop.

It seemed to go on for hours. The kicks continued to beat down on him. Ethan had grown silent after a while, obviously realizing his pleas were useless.

Albus screamed in pain as the man, angered that Albus had gone silent after a while, stomped on his leg. A snap echoed around the room combined with Albus' cries of pain.

The kicks stopped coming once the snap was heard. He heard Ethan suck in a sharp breath and the man gave a grunt.

Albus hissed with pain, doing his best to back away from the man. It was hard, though, as his entire body was in pain and his leg felt like it was on fire. His fear won over his pain, though, and he backed far away from the man and against a wall.

The man turned to where Albus thought Ethan was (it was too dark to see) and hissed out, "Next time it will be worse!"

"You broke his leg!" Ethan yelped in horror.

"Yeah. Now he can't escape so it will be useless to try," The man said dangerously, "And if you do try again, it will be much worse."

Ethan didn't speak back.

"You're staying in here tonight." The man yelled angrily, quickly leaving the room and slamming the door shut.

The slam of the door echoed off the walls and Ethan quickly moved to where he was. As Albus saw his face, he could see the worry and horror there plainly.

"Albus, are you okay?"

Albus shook his head painfully, holding his broken leg. Blood was still pouring out of his nose and his entire body ached worse than ever before. Fear pumped through his veins and he desperately wished his father was there.

Ethan cursed, taking his shirt off and used it to wipe the blood off Albus' face, "I'm so sorry."

"Not your fault," Albus slurred slightly, vision going out of focus.

"Yes it is. If I just hadn't tried to pick the lock, this wouldn't have happened." Ethan said sadly, assessing the damage on Albus, "My dad's never broken one of my bones before. Oh, this is my entire fault."

Albus moaned slightly and shook his head, unable to speak through the pain. He had never broken a bone before and he hoped he never did again. His leg hurt!

Ethan chewed on his lip worriedly, "I don't know what to do about your leg. I can't help you with that."

Albus nodded absently. His vision was going out of focus and he felt really dizzy. His head throbbed as well from where it had hit the wall and been kicked.

He could see Ethan's lips moving but he couldn't hear anything. And then he passed out.

* * *

**AN: DON'T KILL ME!**

**Yeah, that happened. Bad things happened to Albus. :(**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


	7. The Silver Doe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Wotcher Harry!" Tonks spoke happily, as she opened the front door to #12 Grimmauld face. Her heart shaped face had a huge grin graced upon her lips and her hair was a bright pink.

Harry grinned slightly at her, "Hi Tonks. What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore said he had a job for me." She informed him, "I also wanted to meet my future son."

Dumbledore had already informed her all about the situation. At first, she had been skeptical about it but after an hour of arguing with the Headmaster of Hogwarts, she finally believed it.

"He already told you?"

Tonks nodded in affirmation, "Yeah. So, where is he?"

"I think he's in the living room. " Harry told her.

She nodded at him and thanked him before quickly walking towards the living room.

Once she had finally realized that Dumbledore wasn't lying, she had wanted to see her future son. She had always wanted a child and she promised herself that she would not allow her or Remus to die this time. Her son wouldn't be an orphan.

She spotted him quickly, recognizing him instantly even though she'd never seen him before. She could tell that the teen was Teddy. Especially since, he was the oldest of the new children. His blue hair also made him easily noticeable.

"Hi Tonks!" Ginny said brightly, looking up from her game of Exploding Snap with Molly.

Teddy swiftly turned around, staring wide-eyed at his mother.

"Wotcher Ginny." Tonks greeted the red head but her eyes were on Teddy. She took a deep breath, feeling slightly nervous, "Wotcher Teddy.

Tears came into Teddy's eyes but he forced them away, "Wotcher Mum."

Before Tonks realized it, she had engulfed her son into a hug. Her son. That felt weird to think about. She was only 25 and her son was about 17.

Once they let go, she grinned at her son happily, a few tears in her eyes, "I've always wanted a son."

Teddy said nothing. He just smiled brightly.

"Hello Tonks," Remus spoke awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

Tonks blushed slightly as she saw Remus. Knowing that she would one day marry him and have a kid with him was… awkward. Yes, she had a massive crush on him but the fact they would actually get together was scary.

"Dumbledore said he had an Order job for me to do." She answered, hiding her awkwardness with her Metamorphmagus abilities.

"Indeed I do." Dumbledore spoke up, walking through the door from the kitchen, "I have some important business to attend to today so I am unable to go with Severus to look for Albus Potter. Therefore, I need you to go with him."

Tonks groaned slightly. She could never get along with Snape. He didn't hate her exactly but it was obvious he didn't like her. However, she would have to deal with it and hope that Snape wasn't a total prat.

"Okay. Do you have a picture of him?"

Dumbledore nodded, pulling a copied photo of Albus from his robes.

Tonks took the photo and studied the smiling boy. He looked a lot like Harry with his messy black hair and bright green eyes. However, she could see a few Weasley freckles on him as well. He didn't look nine but rather seven or eight and Tonks guessed he got that from Harry who looked thirteen rather than fifteen.

"Aw. He's adorable!" Tonks cooed, studying the picture.

Teddy chuckled from beside her, "He got number nine in the twenty five cutest children of celebrities."

Tonks nodded, pocketing the picture, "Okay. Is Snape here?"

"Yes, he is. He is in the kitchen at the moment." Dumbledore nodded, gesturing towards the Kitchen door.

"Thank you." She said before walking into the kitchen and towards her least favorite school professor.

* * *

"Do you need anything, Professor?" Ron asked, seeing that Dumbledore had yet to leave the room.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts nodded, "Indeed I do. Mr. Lupin. Who destroyed the Locket in the original timeline?"

Teddy raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Uh, Uncle Ron did."

Ron jumped in shock and yelped, "Me!"

"Yeah," Teddy spoke slowly, as if talking to a toddler, "I only have on Uncle Ron."

The red head blushed.

"Okay, you brought books that detailed the war, correct?" Dumbledore asked. At Teddy's nod, he continued, "Can you bring those books to me?"

Teddy nodded and jumped from his seat, bouncing up the steps. A minute later, he came back with seven thick books in his hands, "Here you go."

"Thank you, Mr. Lupin."

Dumbledore took the books from Teddy and sat them down on the table, "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to read out how Mr. Weasley destroyed the Locket and then he will come with me and we will do the same thing."

Ron jumped again, eyes wide and skin pale, "You can't be serious!"

"I am perfectly serious, Mr. Weasley. Now Mr. Lupin, would you kindly show me the part where he destroys it?"

Teddy nodded and took the last book. Ron realized it was the thickest of all of them and was titled, 'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'.

"I think it was in the chapter titled 'The Silver Doe'." Teddy spoke, flipping through the pages. A minute later he said, "Ah, here it is."

Dumbledore smiled kindly at him, "Thank you, Mr. Lupin. I think Mr. Weasley ought to read this."

Teddy nodded but his eyes were wide and apologetic as he handed the book over and showed him where to stop.

Ron, who was extremely scared now, started to read out of the thick book. His voice shook slightly as everyone crowded around him.

**"One... two... three...open."**

"Who said that?" Harry asked, interrupting Ron's reading.

"You." Molly informed him.

**The last word came as a hiss and a snarl and the golden doors of the locket swung wide open with a little click.**

"A hiss?" Remus asked, eyes wide in confusion.

Harry blushed and answered with a shaky voice, scared of what they would say, "I'm a parselmouth."

"Really?" Sirius asked, looking amazed, "That's brilliant! Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well, it's widely considered to be an evil trait!"

Sirius laughed, "Harry, Remus is a werewolf and he's not evil. It's not the abilities that define someone, it's the way they use them."

Harry smiled slightly and urged Ron to carry on reading.

**Behind both of the glass windows within blinked a living eye, dark and handsome as Tom Riddle's eyes had been before he turned them scarlet and slit-pupiled "Stab," said Harry, holding the locket steady on the rock.**

Everyone was leaning in anxiously.

**Ron raised the sword in his shaking hands: The point dangled over the frantically swiveling eyes, and Harry gripped the locket tightly, bracing himself, already imagining blood pouring from the empty windows.**

"Ew," The twins wrinkled their noses.

**Then a voice hissed from out the Horcrux.**

This made everyone except the next generation who had already read the book, gape.

**"I have seen your heart, and it is mine."**

"That's not creepy at all." The twins spoke in unison. Although they spoke in a joking manner, they looked worried for their brother.

**"Don't listen to it!" Harry said harshly. "Stab it!"**

"You better listen to him." Ginny warned,

**"I have seen your dreams, Ronald Weasley, and I have seen your fears. All you desire is possible, but all that you dread is also possible..."**

Ron gulped, pausing slightly.

**"Stab!" shouted Harry, his voice echoed off the surrounding trees, the sword point trembled, and Ron gazed down into Riddle's eyes.**

"Stab it, you prat!" Ginny exclaimed, looking pale. Ron guessed it was because of the diary.

**"Least loved, always, by the mother who craved a daughter... Least loved, now, by the girl who prefers your friend... Second best, always, eternally overshadowed..."**

"What!" Everyone except the next generation and Ron shouted in surprise. Ron flushed brightly.

"That isn't true. You know that, right?" Hermione told him. He shrugged and continued on reading in a monotone voice.

**"Ron, stab it now!" Harry bellowed: He could feel the locket quivering in the grip and was scared of what was coming. Ron raised the sword still higher, and as he did so, Riddle's eyes gleamed scarlet.**

Ginny shivered.

**Out of the locket's two windows, out of the eyes, there bloomed like two grotesque bubbles, the heads of Harry and Hermione, weirdly distorted.**

"What in the name of Merlin!" Sirius yelled, gaping at the book in Ron's hands. No one else dared to say anything, all staring worriedly at the book.

**Ron yelled in shock and backed away as the figures blossomed out of the locket, first chests, then waists, then legs, until they stood in the locket, side by side like trees with a common root, swaying over Ron and the real Harry, who had snatched his fingers away from the locket as it burned, suddenly, white-hot.**

**"Ron!" he shouted, but the Riddle-Harry was now speaking with Voldemort's voice and Ron was gazing, mesmerized, into its face.**

"Just stab it!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed in unison. Harry looked disgusted at Voldemort's voice speaking through an image of his body.

**"Why return? We were better without you, happier without you, glad of your absence... We laughed at your stupidity, your cowardice, your presumption."**

"Wait. What?" Harry asked, a confused look on his face.

Molly answered quickly, "You guys got into a fight. Ron was wearing the horcrux and when it does, it makes your emotions go crazy. Ron left for a while and just showed up at this point. You and Hermione were miserable."

Ron looked horrified but continued to read.

**"Presumption!" echoed the Riddle-Hermione, who was more beautiful and yet more terrible than the real Hermione: She swayed, cackling, before Ron, who looked horrified, yet transfixed, the sword hanging pointlessly at his side. "Who could look at you, who would ever look at you, beside Harry Potter? What have you ever done, compared with the Chosen One? What are you, compared with the Boy Who Lived?"**

Everyone gaped at the book, looking horrified that it was saying what it was but unable to say anything against it out of pure shock and disgust.

"Me!" Hermione exclaimed loudly before realizing what she said. She blushed furiously and Ron acted like he didn't hear and continued reading, although he was mentally cheering.

**"Ron, stab it, STAB IT!" Harry yelled, but Ron did not move. His eyes were wide, and the Riddle-Harry and the Riddle-Hermione were reflected in them, their hair swirling like flames, their eyes shining red, their voices lifted in an evil duet.**

Everyone shuddered at the image.

**"Your mother confessed," sneered Riddle-Harry, while Riddle-Hermione jeered, "that she would have preferred me as a son, would be glad to exchange..."**

Ron was internally glad his mother wasn't in the room. He had no idea how she would react to that.

**"Who wouldn't prefer him, what woman would take you, you are nothing, nothing, nothing to him," crooned Riddle-Hermione, and she stretched like a snake and entwined herself around Riddle-Harry, wrapping him in a close embrace: Their lips met.**

Harry and Hermione, who had been sitting next to each other on the couch, scooted away, looking disgusted at the mental image.

**On the ground in front of them, Ron's face filled with anguish. He raised the sword high, his arms shaking.**

"STAB IT!" Ginny screamed.

"Do it, Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Listen to him." Fred said seriously, staring at the book in pure concentration that was rare from him.

**Ron looked toward him, and Harry thought he saw a trace of scarlet in his eyes.**

"What?" They all yelped in terror. Ron looked terrified that he would hurt his best mate and his voice shook as he continued to read.

**"Ron?"**

**The sword flashed, plunged: Harry threw himself out of the way, there as a clang of metal and a long, drawn-out scream. Harry whirled around, slipping in the snow, wand held ready to defend himself, but there was nothing to fight.**

Everyone leaned forward.

**The monstrous versions of himself and Hermione were gone: There was only Ron, standing there with the sword held slackly in his hand, looking down at the shattered remains of the locket on the flat rock.**

They all cheered happily. Fred and George got up and high fived their brother, congratulating him excitedly. Ginny and Hermione both hugged the red head, tears in their eyes. Harry clapped him on the back and all of the next generation beamed.

"Guys. I haven't done it yet," Ron informed them, looking pale.

"Well, now we know you can do it. And you know what will happen when you do." Harry told him.

Ron smiled weakly and Dumbledore, whom they had forgotten was there, spoke, "Well, we should go destroy it now."

The red head nodded slightly, barely visible to everyone else. However, they all saw it and instantly started to cheer yet again.

As Ron left with Dumbledore, Teddy grinned to himself. Once this one was destroyed, they would only have five more to go.

* * *

James sighed as he lay down on his pallet that night. He was glad that the locket had been destroyed but the fact that Albus was still missing plagued him.

It was day three and they had yet to find the nine year old. All James could think about was what could have happened to his brother. His brother was all alone, had no idea what had happened, and could be anywhere in the world.

There were some evil people in the world that could hurt him. Kill him even. Albus wasn't safe all alone.

Why hadn't they found him yet? They had magic! Shouldn't they be able to find him quickly?

Tears sprang to his eyes. Albus could be anywhere in the world. That was why they hadn't found him yet. They had to search the entire world.

Clenching his fists around his blanket, he fought back sobs. The guilt coursed through his veins. No matter what Teddy said, it was his fault. He had been the ones to forget the books in the room which caused Teddy to summon them which drew Albus' attention. It was his fault that his brother could be dead.

Little Albus could be dead. His brother, whom he protected from the bullies at the Muggle Primary school even though he teased him all the time, could be dead and it was his entire fault.

He might never see Albus again.

James clamped his mouth together, trying to force the sobs that threatened to erupt from his mouth down. He was eleven! Eleven year old's didn't cry!

It was useless though. The sobs escaped his lips and he quickly muffled them with his pillow, not wanting to wake anyone up.

However, Harry was a very light sleeper and snapped awake as soon as he heard the sobs.

He groaned slightly, sitting up in bed and grabbing his glasses, "James?"

"S-sorry," James hiccuped and furiously tried to wipe away his tears.

Harry got out of his bed and sat down on the pallet next to James, looking concerned, "You alright?"

The eleven year old nodded, "Yes. I'm f-fine."

"Is this about Albus?" The Boy-Who-Lived asked softly.

James was about to shook his head before changing his mind and nodding. This was his father. Even though it was a younger version of him, it was still him and he could still tell him anything.

"Yes. He's only nine and anything could have happened to him by now, "James whispered, "It's my fault too. I forgot the book, making Teddy summon them and draw Albus' attention. If I had remembered to grab the books, none of this would have happened. Albus would be at home and safe!"

"You couldn't have known that it would happen. You didn't do it on purpose. It's not your fault," Harry told him, "Besides, Albus will be alright. They'll find him."

"How do you know?" James asked harsher than he meant to, "He's nine and he's been missing for three days! He could be dead!"

Sadness shown in Harry's eyes and James instantly felt guilty.

"He'll be alright." Harry whispered.

James nodded slightly, "I hope so. He's my little brother and no matter how much I tease him, I love him all the same."

"I know you do." Harry said, ruffling his hair slightly, "You should sleep. Hopefully, Albus will be here tomorrow. It is Christmas after all."

"A Christmas miracle," James mumbled, "I hope so."

* * *

**AN: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I feel so stupid. I'm up to chapter eleven in this story and I forgot to update! **

**In case you read my other stories, know that Changing Lives will update once every two weeks and Finally Living is on a temporary Hiatus until Marching Season is over.**

**Until Next Chapter,**

**HPM**


End file.
